Laughter
by Keo Siph
Summary: Oneshot Suzukadedicated and Jin humor fic, you might want to be familiar with Fruits Basket and Slayers to get all the jokes, though...


Laughter

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation. 

            Suzuka's sugar-induced laugh filled the room, causing the nearest people to him to squeal their chairs away from the table in an immediate attempt to back off. 

                "That was the best joke I've ever heard! However, it cannot compete with the BEAUTIFUL SUZUKA! AHAHA-!" He was mercifully cut off by a large backhanded swing from the drunken Chuu, as Jin shot a longing look at the door. However, he had already claimed drinks were on the house, and none of those around the table would forgive him if he bailed out to save his ears. A sigh throttled through him from the depths of his toes and came out with a wiggle of his aforementioned, elongated appendages. He had thought himself lucky when it seemed Suzuka would not get drunk, as he only ordered some soda, until the clown got around to his sixth round of soda. Even Chuu was loosing his patience, and on round five of the strongest in the house, that wasn't an easy task. Shishiwakamaru resumed his position near the table and finished his noodles, while Touya was busy cleaning out his ears. Jin winced again at the thought, since his ears had gone numb a few drinks ago himself. Someone slammed a mug down on the table, and a robust feminine (if that was the word) voice blasted through the air. 

                "That Urameshi boy, already at the top? The demons here are softening up, and yet, a simple boy… mwha, ha, AHAHAHAHOHOHO!" A grotesque flow of laughter filled the air, reverberating in Jin's ears as he gave up and folded them over manually. 

                "Shut up already, lady! We have enough of that at our own table!" Jin's voice seared through the murmurs of the crowd that had gathered for the sight of the strange, traveling woman, a demon by her purple eyes, who's skimpy outfit far outweighed the problem of her outrageous laugh. At least, for a while. 

                "AHOHOHOHO! SO, now even the little loser to the _human_ thinks he has right to say whatever to Naga, eh?"

                "It really doesn't matter!" Suzuka cried, staggering to his feet. Jin suddenly wondered, even as a sweatdrop formed on the side of his head, how much rum Chuu had managed to slip into his soda before Suzuka or Shishiwakamaru had noticed. "For no one can compete with the BEAUTIFUL SUZUKA! AHAHAHA~!"

                "Your laughing was only the palest copy of my wonderful original! You lack my supreme sense of self-superiority and extreme over-confidence in myself. My laugh can't be copied without that!" This followed with more of her insane laughter, while the four companions of Suzuka exchanged looks. 

                _He_ lacks _that?_

                "Oh, but it is BEAUTY that brings so much to the laugh-"

                "Oh, but it is style and ROMANCE!" cried another person, farther up the bar, closer to the door, who stood, his bright silver hair flailing out behind him as he whisked himself forward in his feminine (and fashionable) red robe.  He laughed, and Jin and Touya nodded even as they plugged their ears tighter, agreeing that he had an edge on the other two as well. Chuu had taken a few cork wine stoppers and plugged his ears, while Shishiwakamaru sat serenely, sipping his tea. "For it is ROMANCE that drives a man's fantasies, and-"

                "But it is EXTREME OVER-CONFIDENCE and-"

                "NO, BEAUTY makes the-"

                "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee…" came from the very small corner of the room, shrouded in darkness. As everyone had turned from the argument to the sound, except Touya and Jin, unplugging their ears, much to their dismay, as the diabolical and insane laughter sprouted from the shadows. Everyone was then seen running from the room, Jin and Touya the last to be out. "HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

                "Oh, must you do that? I could have had so much fun, Togoru Ani."

                "You can wait for the tournament's final round, Karasu. I cannot. Heeheeheehee…"

                "I see no reason for you to continue, Toguro."

                "Oh, but I do…Heeheeheeheehee…"

                "Fine, but do not blame you datelessness on me in the future, Ani."

                ~Finis


End file.
